


We Were a Past, Now Forgotten Stray

by skinandbones



Series: We Loved and Loved [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor and Clarus have the talk, Denial of Feelings, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Maybe there are things better left unsaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next part where Clarus will never tell Regis how he feels about him but do credit Cor for trying. Heh...

Several knocks against the door had Clarus looked up from his work. No meetings were scheduled for the remainder of the day, and Regis had finished his last one not too long ago. 

 

Luckily for Regis, he had some spare time to bond with his son while Clarus took his leave to tend to some documents that needed to be looked over.

 

Some infrastructure improvements and other scheduled projects here and there. It shouldn’t take him too long but if anything, Clarus felt like he had a headache coming as if he had been reading the same information over and over again.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened, and Clarus found Cor entering the room. 

 

“Ah, what a surprise, Cor. Come sit down, I hope everything is well?”

 

Cor nodded and walked over but he didn’t take the seat offered to him. “I believe this conversation couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

“Oh?” Clarus set the pen to the side. This was something unexpected. “I hope it isn’t serious.”

 

“It depends.” Cor paused, thinking. “If I may speak out of hand…”

 

Clarus shook his head and lightheartedly added, “we’ve been friends for many years. Nothing you say will insult me, I assure you. Now what is it?” 

 

“It is not my intention to be so bold but I believe this must be said. His Majesty may not notice this but I do, and forgive me if I’m overstepping my bounds but you’re only hurting yourself if you don’t take action.”

 

Now this wasn’t what Clarus expected but his interest still hovered. He expressed a fond amusement at the mere thought of Cor’s concern over such a trivial thing. “You speak of my health, no? I assure you that whatever you’re thinking, I’m quite well man despite my growing age.”

 

But the kind of answer wasn’t what Cor wanted to hear. Something in those blue eyes stared back at him, analyzing but waiting for the right moment. It dawned on Clarus that this choice of topic was borderlining something  _ dangerous _ .

 

“Speak, Cor.” Clarus cleared the desk of papers and his hands folded together. “You didn’t come here for a simple chat.”

 

“Do you not plan on telling Regis anything?”

 

“Plan on telling him what exactly?” Clarus raised a brow.

 

“Your affections for him.”

 

As if the air around him became silent instantly and time had stopped for a second. Clarus did not expect those words to come from Cor’s mouth nor did he thought that this sort of topic would be up for discussion. It wasn’t for anyone but a secret that he will carry but so much for that. “It is not any of your business to decide what I should do and not.” 

 

This topic he can easily brush aside but Cor had to bring himself to slam his hand down against desk. If Cor wanted to make a ruse out of this then he needed to try harder to convince him, and Clarus wasn’t going to fall for such childish games. “You are serious about this.”

 

“Your denial is evident. All those years back, you wear that very same look but never had the heart to say a word to him, and yet... Why do you continue doing this to yourself?”

 

Patience, Clarus told himself. You will not let him get to you. “And what is your reason for bringing this up now?”

 

“So you admit it then?”

 

“I am not a liar but this does not involve you.”

 

“When it involves someone I care about then it does.” 

 

They both stared at each other, the tension in the room grew to be uncomfortable.

 

“I appreciate your concern but it is nothing.” Clarus checked the time instead. “You have another batch of new recruits, I believe? A busy day afternoon for you but I look forward to the results.”

 

“Is that how it’s going to be?” Cor asked, his tone steady.

 

“Good day, Marshal.”

 

Cor stilled before he made the decision to back away from the desk. He let out a small sigh as if he had lost the battle, if there was one to begin with, and straighten himself with nothing more to say about the matter, but Clarus had a feeling that this wasn’t the last time he would hear about it.

 

“My apologies then.”

 

“It’s not necessary.”

 

The Marshal turned to the door but not before he had his hand on the doorknob, his head bowed to the side. “If I were you, I would speak with him and say what needs to be said. He grows older and his health deteriorates with time. You of all people should understand that and... I only wish for your happiness, Clarus.”

 

Cor then took his leave, the door closed with a click.

 

As much as Clarus didn’t want to admit but there was truth in Cor’s words, and yet, his role was always to be the King’s Shield. The Amicitia family served by the King’s side for many long years and that will never change. 

 

Clarus took pride in his role and no matter the cost, he was ready to lay his life down for him. It was enough to stand by his side but to love him, to freely open his heart for the man wasn’t that simple. Nothing was ever that easy.

 

His decision did not change.

 

Years later.

 

Cor had made several attempts to speak to him but Clarus shut him down time after time. He never thought he would see Cor become so frustrated by the matter but given the circumstances, things turned for the worse as Niflheim grew with haste, turning the tides of war into their favor until Insomnia had to agree to a peace treaty.

 

Their small talks forgotten.

 

With two leaders in a room together, the treaty laid in front of them and outside, the people of Insomnia were in suspense as they waited for this joyous moment to happen. 

 

Clarus watched from the side, thinking about the possibilities of a future if things went differently.

 

It was almost a silly thought but maybe in another life.

 

He would’ve gotten his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any prompts for this series, it could be anything except nsfw stuff. It's just me writing what comes to mind and I can die happy.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
